Demonee-Ho
Demonee-Ho is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Another variation of the mascot demon Jack Frost. Demonee-ho is a parody of Strange Journey's protagonist with garments that resemble the protagonist's Demonica to a tee, including the white sleeve that is worn by the protagonist only. Demonee-Ho is a password only demon that can be accessed when the protagonist reaches Lv.75. All three of Demonee-Ho's skills are unique. Because demon sources only have one bonus skill, this makes it very difficult to get these skills on any other demon. One of Demonee-ho's skills, Desperate Hit, does random hits of Almighty-physical damage. When it hits the same enemy 3 or more times, it does the most unmodified (non-weakness, non-critical) damage out of any skill in the game. While the skill Breath is seemingly identical to Ice Breath, it inexplicably requires one additional MP. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Demonee-Ho appears multiple times in the Womb of Grief, once per floor, hosting a series of EX missions titled "Demonee-ho Boot Camp." For each, he challenges the protagonist to defeat certain demons under certain restrictions. All of his Boot Camp missions prohibit item use and summoning or swapping of demons. * Boot Camp I - Beat 3 specialized Slimes without any healing skills in the party. * Boot Camp II - Beat Ares while all party members have 15 or less Vitality. * Boot Camp III - Beat Thoth and Seiten Taisei in 3 turns while the party has 10 MP. * Boot Camp IV - Beat Kin-Ki, Fuu-Ki and Sui-Ki without any Almighty skills in the party. * Boot Camp V - Beat Azrael while the total Magic stat of the demons in the party is less than 70. * Boot Camp VI - Beat Demonee-Ho and his Demonicas while the party's total level is 180 or less. His final lesson in the Sixth Sphere, Boot Camp VII, has him unmask his true form: Zaou-Gongen. Unlike the other Boot Camp missions, there are no restrictions to the fight. After this final defeat, both Zaou-Gongen and Demonee-Ho become available for fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Demonee-Ho controls a Domain in the Roppongi region that is over the Harajuku Police Station. Defeating him earns the relic Firearm Box. A virtual Demonee-Ho appears in a Challenge Quest Training Battle, where he acts as a virtual drill sergeant to Counter-Demon Force Soldiers. He activates the elemental absorption mode on his armor, which makes it so all attacks are drained by him except ones that are repelled, which deal damage to him. Beating him earns Demonee-Ho's approval, stating that Flynn is now a member of the Counter-Demon Force and that even if he dies he will live forever as part of the group. The fusable version of Demonee-Ho can only be created through a special fusion with Kresnik, Cu Chulainn and Frost Ace. Due to carrying his own rifle, he can use the Shoot command instead of Attack, giving him a Gun-type normal attack rather than a Physical-type. Again, he learns Breath as a distinctive Ice-type attack capable of hitting one more time than Glacial Blast. However, this move is not passable through Demon Whisper or normal fusion; to have other demons possess the move, Fusion Lite is the only way to do so. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Demonee-Ho can be summoned through a special fusion of Frost Ace, Cu Chulainn and Kresnik. He can teach Nanashi the Iron Judgment, Smile Charge and Desperate Hit skills through his Demon Whisper but the skills Blank Bullet and Breath cannot be passed on in any way. Demonee-Ho benefits from learning Physical, Gun, Ice and Almighty skills. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Original = ﻿ |-| Redux Password = ﻿ ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gallery Etymology His name is a play on Demonica and the characteristic phrase of all Jacks, "hee-ho." Trivia * In Shin Megami Tensei IV, during Training Battle 8, Demonee-Ho quotes Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from the Stanley Kubrick film . * In Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue, Jack Frost is able to equip a Demonee-Ho suit to gain immunity to poison and access to gun damage. Category:Original creations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV